


Shiboji no egao

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sentence Meme, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Chinen había tratado de no escuchar, había tratado de decir a sí mismo que sólo era un sueño, que iba a despertarse pronto y que ese medico con el aire triste iba a desaparecer; y Yuya, luego, habría estado bien.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shiboji no egao

**Shiboji no egao**

**(Una sonrisa extenuante)**

  1. _ Medico _

Chinen había tratado de no escuchar, había tratado de decir a sí mismo que sólo era un sueño, que iba a despertarse pronto y que ese medico con el aire triste iba a desaparecer; y Yuya, luego, habría estado bien.

  1. _ Noche_

Esa noche Takaki había fingido de dormir, y en cambio la había pasada teniendo los ojos cerrados, tratando de no pensar en el ruido de los sollozos sofocados de Yuri.

  1. _ Revelación_

“Es como si hasta ahora haya vivido en una burbuja de cristal y haya acabado de salir, y cuando lo he hecho me ha sido revelado que somos humanos y que nada es para siempre... puedes comprenderlo, ¿Yuya?” y Yuya lo comprendía, sólo que nunca iba a admitir que, al final, él también siempre había sido seguro que ellos pudieran ser inmortales.

  1. _ Minuto_

“Sólo te pido un poco de tiempo, Yuri, un minuto o cuanto puedes concederme, pero por esto tiempo finge que esté bien y que nada haya cambiado, porque tengo una maldita gana de verte sonreír.”

  1. _ Fuego_

Yuri sentía el fuego quemarle las venas y la piel mientras Yuya lo tocaba, mientras lo hacía suyo por la enésima vez, mientras murmuraba en su oreja que lo amaba y mientras, unos momentos después del orgasmo, se echaba a llorar.

  1. _ Células_

Sentía las células de su cuero caer poco a poco víctimas de ese mal, y no podía evitar de sentirse aterrorizado, de preguntarse cuanto tiempo tuviera de pasar junto a Yuri.

  1. _ Estrellas_

Yuri miraba el cielo, como si estuviera esperando de ver una estrella fugaz, como si no esperara otro que llegara algo a decirle que tenía un deseo de expresar; pero las estrellas se quedaban inmóviles, y él sabía que su deseo iba a quedarse incumplido.

  1. _ Mente_

Su mente estaba cansada, su cuerpo estaba cansado; y no podía evitar de pensar que si no hubiera tenido miedo del dolor que Chinen habría sentido cuando él ya no habría estado, probablemente se habría rendido ya.

  1. _ Fe_

“Tienes que tener fe...” eso le decían siempre, le decían de tener fe, que las cosas habrían estado bien; y Chinen quería gritar, y decirles que nunca iba a esta bien, y que la fe no iba a permitirle de tener el hombre que amaba junto a sí para toda la vida.

  1. _ Segunda vez_

Era la segunda vez, desde que le había dicho de estar enfermo, que veía a Chinen llorar; y aun odiara esas lágrimas, aun deseara girarse y no ser obligado a verlas, pensó que al menos le debía algo, y pues comenzó a llorar junto a él.

  1. _ Lluvia _

Llovía; Chinen pensaba que fuera un tiempo adapto a su humor, pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atención; desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido toda sensibilidad por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

  1. _ Locura_

Yuya sentía de estar a punto de enloquecer, sentía que habría cedido si sólo se hubiera quedado un momento más en esa casa; pues había seguido el hilo de esa locura, había agarrado a Yuri y lo había llevado afuera, lejos de esa casa y sus problemas, en un lugar donde pudieran estar solos, y donde pudieran fingir de estar aún felices.

  1. _ Hombre_

“Sea hombre por una vez, Yuya, y admite de tener un miedo jodido de esta enfermedad, y de no estar sólo preocupado para mí.” le gritó Yuri, y aun el mayor no hubiera dicho una palabra, sus lágrimas fueron suficiente para entender que sentía el mismo miedo que él.

  1. _ Esperanza_

“No hay esperanza, ¿verdad, sensei?” hacía la misma pregunta a su médico cada vez, y su médico cada vez lo miraba con ese aire de total desolación; pues se arrepentía de haber preguntado, pero siempre seguía haciéndolo.

  1. _ Matar_

“Si te pidiera de matarme, ahora, ¿lo harías?” Yuri no le contestó, porque aun supiera que el mayor no decía en serio, no estaba listo a mostrarle su egoísmo y decirle que nunca habría hecho algo así.

  1. _ Cielo_

Miraba el cielo, azul, límpido, y al hacerlo apretó la mano de Yuri, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más habría podido seguir mirándolo.

  1. _ Recuerdos_

Lo más Yuri trataba de vivir en el presente, lo más su cabeza seguía volviéndolo atrás, a sondear todos los recuerdos creados con Yuya, todas situaciones que los habían visto felices juntos, como si su mente quisiera advertirlo que ese tiempo se había acabado para siempre.

  1. _ Lejos_

“No me olvides cuando seré... lejos; sea feliz y sigue con tu vida con alguien, deja de amarme si quieres, pero jura que no vas a olvidarme.” la voz de Yuya estaba ronca mientras se lo decía, y Yuri tuvo gana de hacerle daño para haber aún sólo pensado que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

  1. _ Peor_

Estaba cuando Yuri creía que no pudiera estar peor de así que las condiciones de Yuya se habían derrumbado, que había casi dejado de responderle porque tenía dificultad a hablar, que había dejado de abrazarlo porque no tenía fuerzas; y entonces Chinen se preguntó si de verdad habrían tocado el hondo de ese abismo.

  1. _ Fácil_

_Háblale, Yuya, es fácil, dile que lo amas, ahora..._ esto seguía repitiéndose, pero estaba como si sus pensamientos faltaran de alcanzar su boca, y algo que antes estaba natural por él era un obstáculo insuperable; sólo esperaba que al menos por sus ojos Yuri tuviera éxito de comprender lo que sentía.

  1. _ Vida_

La vida sabía jugar de manera cruel, y Yuri había tenido que darse cuenta muy temprano; era cruel en ese momento, mientras la respiración de Yuya se desvanecía más y más y su expresión se retorcía en la que parecía ser una sonrisa de desafío por esa misma vida que estaba abandonando su cuerpo.

  1. _ Negro_

Tenía miedo, Yuya; tenía miedo porque con los ojos cerrados todo se había hecho negro, y él no sabía lo que hacer, no sabía cómo decir a Yuri que ya no sentía dolor, no sabía cómo advertirlo del hecho que estaba yendo; pero Yuri era inteligente, mucho más que él, y sabía que de alguna manera habría entendido todo lo que había de entender, como al final siempre había hecho; y sólo consciente de eso, pudo irse tranquilo.

  1. _ Hueco_

Yuri sentía como si tuviera un hueco en el centro del pecho; un socavón, de hecho; era lo que había sido el sitio de Yuya, que ahora sentía irremediablemente vacío.

  1. _ Creer_

Tenía necesidad de creerlo; tenía necesidad de creer que fuera aún allí con él, de creer que de alguna manera pudiera seguir estando a su lado, que lo pudiera oír, que pudiera hacer algo para guardarlo por ese mal atroz; lo necesitaba, o sabía que no habría tenido éxito de seguir adelante.

  1. _ Muerte_

Había sido la muerte a sacárselo, la muerte a sacar esos ojos para siempre, pero esa misma muerte que había sacado la sonrisa por los labios de Chinen, nada había podido con lo de Yuya; y Yuri sólo por eso, por esa sonrisa y esa expresión serena, finalmente se decidió a dejarlo ir.


End file.
